Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: Heath can't help but point out that tequila makes Justin's clothes fall off SLASH!


**So this song has been stuck in my head for the past hour so i figured I write a little somethin somethin**

**Pretty positive this is also my first time writing these two together...weird**

**Song is Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off-Joe Nichols**

**I OWN NOTHING...Although owning Justin would be pretty sweet :p**

* * *

><p><em>She said, "I'm going out with my girlfriends for margaritas at the Holiday Inn" oh have mercy my only thought was tequila makes her clothes fall of I told her put an extra layer on I know what happens when she drinks Patron her closet's missing half the things she bought yeah, tequila makes her clothes fall off<em>

Justin came into the room, a pair of tight black jeans hanging low on his hips, two shirts clutched in his hands. Heath lifted his head to give his lover a sideways glance, " What?" Justin smiled at him and held up both shirts, " Which shirt is better? I'm going out for drinks with some of the guys." Heath looked at him for a few seconds the only thought running through his head was ' Tequila makes his clothes fall off'. Heath rubbed the back of his head, " I think you should bring both...naw mean?" Justin cocked an eyebrow as a light blush went across his face, " I have no idea what you 'naw mean'." Heath laughed, furthering Justin's blush, " The one on the right...and watch yourself tonight." Justin nodded his head and exited the room to finish dressing. Heath was surprised Justin even had clothes by now, he had lost half the things he had bought since the two had been together. Justin had never been one to hold tequila well and Heath had been witness to that several times.

_She'll start by kicking out of her shoes lose an earring in her drink leave her jacket in the bathroom stall drop a contact down the sink them panty hose ain't gonna last too long if the DJ puts Bon Jovi on she might come home in a table cloth yeah, tequila makes her clothes fall off_

Heath sipped at his drink as he watched Justin make his way back over to the table. It was just another night after work that the guys had decided to go out and this time Heath had tagged along. Justin was three sheets to the wind by now and had already shed his shoes, complaining that ' They hurt my feet'. Heath rolled his eyes as the his lover sat down next to him and leaned forward to slump over his drink and stare into the large glass. A few minutes later a squeal of terror erupted causing Heath and several others to turn towards Justin. He was looking forlornly into the cup on the table that held his drink, something black was at the bottom of the glass and Heath groaned when he realized it was one of the star shaped earrings Justin had donned after the show. At one point in the night Justin had managed to lose the jacket he had just bought and drop one of his contacts down the sink, leaving him stumbling about even worse then he had been. Heath shook his head and was glad that they were leaving as Bon Jovi began to blast over the speakers in the club. For some odd reason Justin always managed to become naked when Bon Jovi played and Heath laughed to himself as he remembered being woken up one night when Wade had returned Justin home in a table cloth from the club they had been at.

_She can handle any champagne brunch a bridal shower with Bacardi punch jello shooters full of Smirnoff but tequila makes her clothes fall off she'll start by kicking out of her shoes lose an earring in her drink leave her jacket in the bathroom stall drop a contact down the sink._

Heath never really understood why tequila had such an effect on Justin. He had seen him drink champagne, Bacardi punch and even witnessed him down jello shooters that he was sure had been full of Smirnoff. He shook his head as he re-entered the club and began his search for Justin's shoes finding them surprisingly together. Next he went to the bathroom and grabbed the jacket off the back of the stall that Justin had apparently been in. The only thing he hadn't been able to recover was the contact Justin had managed to drop down the sink shortly after losing an earring in his drink. Heath patted his pocket making sure that the earring was still there and headed out the club and once again apologized to their friends.

_She don't mean nothing, she's just havin' fun tomorrow she'll say, "Oh what have I done?" her friends will joke about the stuff she lost yeah, tequila makes her clothes fall off oh tequila makes her clothes fall off oh tequila makes her clothes fall off_

Justin woke up the next morning, a dull ache banging at the back of his head. He groaned and rolled over surprised to find himself alone in bed. He sat up and looked around the room and his eyes fell on a note that was on the bed side table. He grunted when he realized he couldnt read it and grabbed his glasses that had been laid next to the note along with what appeared to be his contact case. He let his eyes drift to the note and quickly read. **'_ Hey. I couldn't get your other contact back but I found your glasses. Also your earring is on the dresser...you lost that last night too-Love Heath'_** Justin groaned and flopped backwards on the bed, " What have I done?" He grunted and got himself up and dressed and finally descended the stairs surprised to find Wade and the gang downstairs. He walked up behind Heath and rested his forehead against him and listened to them all laugh before the sound died down and he opened his mouth to speak, " What's everyone talking about?" Wade let out a long laugh, " You losing all your stuff last night." Justin blushed and burried his face into Heath's shoulder a light blush tinting his cheeks, " Okay no more tequila. I promise." The others began to laughed and soon Heath and Justin joined in, their worries temporarily forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo?<strong>

**Justin: So we got Heath now?**

**Me: Mhm.**

**Justin: Sweet!**

**Heath: Where am I**

**Adam: You have entered...**

**Mike: THE TWILIGHT ZONE!**

**A-Ry:-Hums Twilight Zone Theme-**

**Heath: O.O**

**Me: STOP SCARING THE GINGER! He's the only one I got!**

**...I'm a friggin weirdo :)**


End file.
